Kike! Gia no Kodō o!
Kike! Gia no Kodō o! (聞け! ギアの鼓動を!) is the first episode of Crush Gear Nitro. It was originally aired in Japan on February 2, 2003. Synopsis Plot Masaru and his family move into their new town but a traffic jam occurs in their route. Feeling impatient, he and his younger brother, Makoto get down from the truck to see what had caused the congestion. It turns out that there is a dispute between a driver and a girl at the end of the road (the driver claims that she scratched his car with her bicycle) until a superhero-clad man, Crush Kid appears in front of them. Crush Kid challenges the driver to a Gear Fight and a Field Car arrives for both of them. Masaru is excited to see the battle. Crush Kid wins the fight by using Kid Spin, a special attack of Garuda Phoenix against the driver’s Fangdasher. After the battle, Masaru and Makoto meet the girl, Natsumi Maeda and introduce themselves. The Mahha family arrives at their new house in an apartment with Natsumi accompanying them. While Masaru and his brother are busy arranging their belongings, Natsumi talks to the former about Yuu Akusawa, a world ranking Gear Fighter that is affiliated with Sanama Laboratory. Masaru shows his clay-modelled Crush Gear to her when three boys suddenly appear at his house. One of the boys, Hidetoshi challenges Masaru to a battle after seeing Natsumi with him, but Masaru does not have a real Gear to play. Then the children go to Silver Max, a Crush Gear shop owned by Ginjirou Fujiwara to get a new Gear for Masaru. Upon entering the shop, Masaru sees Ginjirou with Garuda Phoenix and thinks that he is Crush Kid, much to the children’s surprise. They laugh over the fact which causes Ginjirou to chase them out. He then sees the clay-modelled Gear left on a table. While the children are at the park, Masaru realises that his clay Gear is missing. Meanwhile at the Sanama building, Yuu and his Gear, King Schwarz is pitting against several Gears operated by machines to test the latest Crush Gear system developed by the Sanama Laboratory. That night, Masaru goes to Silver Max to retrieve his clay Gear and talks to Ginjirou, but to no avail. When Masaru and Makoto clean the shop the next day, Natsumi and others come there to see them. She talks to Masaru, which makes Hidetoshi to freeze. He is brought by his friends, Kondo and Saito to the park where a boy, Kouda is proudly sitting on a pelican statue after defeating several Gear Fighters. Seeing his Gear, Iron Wolf, Hidetoshi decides to have a battle with him. Back at Silver Max, Masaru is doing his cleaning under a table until he hits his head that causes Garuda Phoenix to fall down. He manages to catch the Gear when it emits a strange pulse. Ginjirou picks Garuda Phoenix up and explains to him that the pulse that he is feeling is the pulse of a Gear that can perceive its potential Gear Fighters. Later, Masaru and his friends go to the park, only to see Hidetoshi loses the battle against Kouda. Crush Kid appears and challenges the latter. During the battle, Iron Wolf successfully dodges Garuda Phoenix by using the equipped Gear system that is developed by Sanama Laboratory - the IOD system - and manages to throw Garuda Phoenix out of the ring. Determined, Masaru picks Garuda Phoenix from the ground and states that the battle is not over yet. When he battles with Kouda, he could not handle the Gear properly at first but Garuda Phoenix is able to fight back and wins the round. Trivia * This episode is the only two episodes (aside from the final episode) that do not have the usual ending clip sequence. Instead, the ending sequence is as follows: ** Masaru’s friends are proud of his victory, leaving Kouda in disbelief. Kouda asks Masaru to introduce himself, which he does (Garuda Phoenix emits a small flame like it does when the battle between Masaru and Kouda started). ** Sanama receives a message that someone uses the IOD system in a street Gear Fight. ** Masaru tries to give Garuda Phoenix to Crush Kid, but he is offered to be the latter and even receives a bag containing Crush Kid costume. * On the table where the clay model Gear is left, there are several other Gears from Crush Gear Turbo on display, namely Aero Rider, Mach Turbo, Hammer Willow, Shellnite, Gougetsu and Battlehawk. Category:Crush Gear Nitro episodes